1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for a fluid ejection device in which a plurality of nozzle groups demarcated in a direction of relative movement of a head section respectively have nozzles at respectively different positions in the direction of relative movement.
2. Background Technology
One known fluid ejection device of the aforedescribed type is, for example, a recording apparatus adapted to eject ink from a plurality of nozzles while bringing about relative movement between a recording medium and a head furnished with the plurality of nozzles. A recording apparatus in which respective nozzle rows are furnished at different positions in a direction of relative movement of the head section (for example, the main scanning direction) is designed to eject ink from the plurality of nozzle rows in alignment with positions in the direction of relative movement when forming dots at those positions. Patent Citation 1 discloses an electrostatically controlled inkjet recording apparatus. In this recording apparatus, a fixed platen is furnished with a pressure detector for detecting pressure of air flows from air discharge openings of black, cyan, magenta, and yellow inkjet heads. Distances between adjacent inkjet heads are measured from intervals between detection outputs by the pressure detector, while controlling the amount of ejection delay among the inkjet heads.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-254121 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.